


Working on Affection

by Kalloway



Series: Get Elijah Laid [1]
Category: Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam, Gundam SEED VS Astray
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The mission is a group effort, but Elijah is the one stuck in a dress, accompanying ND HE...





	Working on Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Table 5 - Mahogany

"Can't you be a little more affectionate?"

"Why?" Elijah asked, frowning. "What if we're on a second date and aren't that intimate yet?" 

Or, he thought as he looked at ND HE, what if he as almost embarrassingly attracted and things did not need to get that awkward, because they were working. Besides, yet again, because Loretta and Reed were terrible, Elijah was stuck wearing a dress. This one was not as horrible as some he'd been forced into for other missions, but he was really looking forward to the day when Kazahana could take on the role. 

Though... did he really want her hanging on ND HE's arm? 

"I think we've been on more dates than that," ND HE replied as he put an arm around Elijah's waist. At least the blush on Elijah's face was authentic, though half-obscured by a feathery black shoulder-length wig. 

Before Elijah could reply, the maitre d' returned and beckoned them to their table. The restaurant seemed to be just past its dinner hour, but it was still quite busy. A quick scan of the room didn't reveal their target-- yet. 

Their table seemed to be in a good location, at least, and after a bit of fussing with his multi-layered dress, Elijah settled into his seat. They were along a wall with rich, shining mahogany paneling and small oil paintings, one of which Elijah pretended to admire before reaching for his menu. He supposed he could do his best acting, which he never thought was too convincing... 

"Nice restaurant," he said as he looked over at ND HE. ND HE nodded before using his own menu as a shield to glance over the room himself. 

"I guess we just order and eat?" he questioned as he lowered the menu. "I don't see..."

"We have a nice date," Elijah corrected. "Are you used to this kind of food?"

ND HE paused and then shook his head. He really did look nice in his suit and had even tamed his hair down a bit. "Not really. I'd do better cooking you something over a campfire." 

Elijah laughed, softly. He had to watch his voice, but if he spoke softly, it wasn't too difficult. "Don't worry. Order whatever you'd like for drinks and watch the room. I'll figure out what we're eating. And I hope you're hungry, because this is going to be at least six courses." 

The look on ND HE's face was priceless and Elijah couldn't help reaching across the table to reassuringly pat his hand. He was not expecting ND HE to quickly grab hold and lace his fingers with Elijah's. 

"Much better," he quickly said. And it was, really, except it made it hard for Elijah to concentrate on anything other than the fact that he was now half-hard and, holding the menu, didn't have a free hand to pull the tablecloth thoroughly over himself. 

"I need both hands for the menu," Elijah reminded him. He was probably bright red. At least the dim candlelight would hide that a bit. 

"Fine..."

Once he had his hand back, Elijah quickly adjusted, mumbled about his napkin sliding, and set to work picking out their meals. 

Unsurprisingly, the food was delicious and the service attentive. It didn't give them much time for anything other than idle chat, mostly about the food, though Elijah did his best to pretend to like the decor and gesture at things while they checked the room. When he could, he slid his hand over for ND HE to take. Even if it was just acting, he figured he could enjoy it a bit. ND HE did want him to be more affectionate... 

Midway through the main course, their target and her goons finally appeared, taking up a spacious round table in one corner. They seemed suspicious, but even after a thorough scan they all settled in. A few minutes after, another woman slipped in clutching a briefcase. That was when ND HE nodded and Elijah excused himself to the bathroom. He darted into a stall in the women's room and messaged Reed a quick 'the date is going well, the restaurant is nice, and there's some lovely art above both our table and the big table in the far corner - maybe we can all come for lunch' before tucking his phone back in beside his pistol and taking advantage of the stall's entirely-concealing door and actually relieving himself. When he emerged, there was another person in the bathroom - the woman with the briefcase. She looked nervous and looked at Elijah for a long moment. 

"First date?" he asked softly as he turned on the sink. "Or business proposal?"

"Something like that." she replied. The job had come through Lucky Blue, so she'd never seen Elijah. But this was their client... 

"It's okay to be nervous. But be yourself, too. Things will work out." 

"Thanks."

Hands clean, Elijah reached to make sure his wig was still in good shape and then slipped past the woman and out the door. 

It would all be okay for her. She'd asked for help from the right people. And now, all Elijah had to do was eat dessert and wait. 

When he got back to the table, ND HE got to his feet and helped Elijah back into his chair. 

"You learn quickly," Elijah whispered. "And we're set." 

"Do you want to get out of here?" ND HE asked as he sat back down. "Or...?"

"Dessert," Elijah noted. He still had a couple bites of his dinner left, but he could pass on those. "We'll share something." 

It was ND HE's turn to blush and Elijah couldn't help smiling. This time their hands met across the table and Elijah was fairly sure the interest wasn't just one-sided after all. 

On the way out of the restaurant, after dessert and insisting on licking whipped cream as suggestively as he could off his spoon, Elijah slid close to ND HE, tucking himself with ND HE's arm around him. "More affectionate, right? Been dating awhile?" 

"You're not a bad actor," ND HE replied. "Once you get into it."

"I'll have to give you a crash course on fine dining some day," Elijah replied. "When I'm not wearing a dress and we can actually focus on the food and the proper forks to use."

"I was surprised you knew that..."

Elijah shifted a bit and reached to slide his hand up under the edge of ND HE's suit jacket. The hotel they were using as a base was within walking distance of the restaurant and thankfully, he hadn't been forced into heels. 

The night was bordering on crisp, but not cold, yet. ND HE's back was warm and he didn't flinch at the touch. 

"Some of it from when I was a kid, and some of it... just training to be able to handle different situations." And Lady Sahaku, more than once, actually. 

"You don't have to keep up the act..."

"There's a tiny chance we're being followed. Let's at least get back to the hotel," Elijah reminded him. "And you wanted me to be more affectionate. If we've been dating awhile..."

They passed under a streetlight and ND HE stopped paused. 

"What--?"

ND HE wasn't really any taller than he was, but Elijah still felt like he was looking up into too-blue eyes. 

"Shh--"

Elijah wasn't quite expecting the kiss - soft and definitely unpracticed and awkward but very much real, probably more real than ND HE had intended. Were they really going to do this?

"Hyi!" 

"We've been dating awhile, right?" 

Elijah wanted to reply that he was going to have to carry his purse in front of him for the rest of the walk, but the layers of the dress' skirt saved him. 

"How did we meet, then?" Elijah asked instead as they started walking again.

"Huh?"

"What if someone had called us a lovely couple and asked how we met?" Elijah questioned. He had vague answers worked out, because he knew how to plan. And he had learned from his mistakes. 

"Let's see-- we met while rebuilding an orphanage in Western Europe and..."

"Except we're nowhere near Western Europe?"

"Met at closing time at a seedy bar, we were both half-drunk and..."

"Hyi--" Elijah couldn't help laughing. "Even if it was true, you can't admit to it!"

"And you have a prepared answer?"

"You needed a birthday gift for you sister and I was shopping in the same department. You asked for my opinion and I ended up helping you. As thanks, you offered to buy me coffee," Elijah replied. 

"Did my sister like the gift?" Hyi teased and pulled Elijah a little closer. 

"A lot. She's already calling me 'Big Sis' and is going to be the flower girl when we get married."

"But we're not engaged yet!"

"You should get on that," Elijah replied. Now he was just pulling from the air, but it was fun. ND HE was fun...

ND HE made a non-committal noise and a block later, they were at the hotel. Despite everyone having their own rooms, ND HE followed Elijah to his. 

"Improper," Elijah commented as he swiped the door open. "But probably a good idea."

He had his phone out and turned the volume all the way up, just in case. He had a single message, confirming his own had been received, and that they'd be contacted if needed. 

He kicked off his shoes and looked over at ND HE. 

"So have we done this?" ND HE questioned. 

"Done what?" Elijah asked before realizing exactly what ND HE meant. Well, probably, yes, their characters probably had. 

"Everything," ND HE replied. He'd gotten close, but Elijah didn't mind. This time, Elijah kissed him and guided him through when to move, when to kiss a little deeper, and when to finally pull back and breathe deep. 

"Elijah..." 

Elijah smiled. Yes, he really did want this - probably more than he would ever admit. 

"Hmm?" Elijah reached up to pull off the wig and tug out the dozen bobbypins and wig-cap that had been keeping his pale silver hair at bay. It went nicely on the room's desk, to be combed and returned to Loretta later. 

"You meant that?"

"You asked me--"

"You really meant that?" ND HE asked firmly. 

Elijah nodded. He was not acting, though it had been fun. 

ND HE echoed the nod. 

"Then what else have done?" he asked after a long moment. 

Elijah laughed. "Everything. Absolutely everything."

The look ND HE gave him made the indignities of the night worth it. Elijah no longer cared about being stuck in a dress - not when he could pull ND HE onto the bed and kiss him until ND HE had become quite adept at kissing and also apparently quite frustrated by their multiple layers of clothing.

"Don't move," Elijah said firmly as he pushed ND HE off of him and onto his back. The dress could stay for just a bit longer. 

"But--"

Elijah reached down to stroke ND HE's erection through the fabric of his pants and the resulting moan made Elijah's own cock even harder. He gave it a few more teasing strokes before leaning to kiss the head. 

"Elijah!"

Elijah tried not to chuckle as he undid ND HE's belt and pants, tugging them down just enough to lean and kiss again through ND HE's boxers where the fabric was already damp from precome. 

"Elijah...!" 

He sucked at the wet spot for a moment before glancing up at ND HE's face. ND HE was watching him with blissed expectation and well, Elijah knew what he needed to do. It took only a moment to get ND HE's pants and boxers off, which left ND HE's cock free for him to lick the length of and then take into his mouth. He licked away the precome before sucking carefully. ND HE's hands wound into his hair Elijah kept going, taking more of ND HE's cock into his mouth and exploring the rest with his hands. He stroked down over ND HE's testicles, and lower. That would be another time, perhaps, Elijah told himself as ND HE moaned louder. It wasn't what he wanted just then. 

ND HE came with just enough warning for Elijah to swallow and then pull back to catch his breath. He had half a bottle of flat warm soda on the nightstand from earlier, but it was fine. He grabbed for it and downed a mouthful. 

"Elijah..." 

"I'm wearing too much dress," Elijah mumbled as he looked at ND HE, who looked properly dazed and completely unsure what to do next. He offered a little smile. "What? We've done this before." 

"Right..."

ND HE propped himself up after a moment to get his now-wrinkled jacket, tie and shirt off. Elijah had managed to negotiate for something he could get into and out of on his own and had his dress half off by the time ND HE reached to help him. For a half-second, Elijah paused. Now he wouldn't at least look a bit like a woman...

ND HE had his hands on him as soon as the dress was gone, helping pull down thigh-high dark nylons that Elijah was embarrassed to still have on, and stroking his own erection through the tight boxer briefs that hadn't kept his reactions entirely in check. 

"Hyi..." 

After discarding his underwear, Elijah was pulled back down onto the bed while ND HE's hands stroked him a few times before beginning a cautious path lower. 

"Mmm, we've done this before?" Elijah questioned softly as he parted his legs. 

"Maybe," ND HE replied. He dipped to kiss the head of Elijah's cock before looking back, expectantly. 

Elijah half-rolled to grab for the hotel-provided lotion on the nightstand. It would work well enough. 

"I'll help," Elijah assured him as he pressed the lotion into ND HE's hand. "Don't worry."

Then ND HE leaned down for another kiss and settled beside Elijah, kissing him while working the cap off the lotion. 

"Use more than you think you'll need," Elijah whispered between kisses. He liked the feeling of ND HE's tongue in his mouth and couldn't wait for more. 

He reached to meet ND HE's hand, slick with lotion, as ND HE traced his fingers around the ring of Elijah's anus. 

"Like that, like that--" 

ND HE pressed a pair of fingers in and that was almost enough to get Elijah to come. Maybe he didn't need to help at all... ND HE was a goddamned quick study-- They both shifted a bit, mouths together again as ND HE kept working those fingers in and out, stretching and stroking. Elijah was sure he was going to make a mess all over himself and he didn't even care. He could feel ND HE hard against him again, after a couple minutes, but he didn't even think he could articulate the words to get him inside. 

"Hyi I need..."

ND HE shifted, pulling fingers back, getting more lotion, and pushing Elijah's legs up and farther apart. Elijah closed his eyes when he felt the head of ND HE's cock about to press into him. And then he was full in one stroke, and unable to do anything for a moment until ND HE started to move. Their hands met on his own cock and started working it hard, just like ND HE's own thrusts. Elijah lasted only a few moments longer, but he'd been suffering since the beginning of dinner! And ND HE was hitting him inside just right so that the bliss of his orgasm lingered on long after he'd come all over his stomach and their hands. ND HE didn't last that much longer and with a few fast, jerky thrusts, he cried out and then half-slumped on Elijah. 

Neither of them moved for a minute, until ND HE pulled himself up for one last kiss before crawling off the bed to grab the towel Elijah had left hanging on the back of the desk chair. Yes, Elijah supposed, it was time to clean up and get changed. He didn't want to, but...

Well, they had work to finish up. 

The shower wasn't quite big enough for both of them, so after one final kiss, ND HE darted back to his room to clean up and change. No sooner had Elijah gotten dressed than he received a message that everything was done and they were all to meet in the hotel's bar. 

He wasn't at all surprised to meet ND HE while waiting for the elevator. Carefully, ND HE reached over to squeeze Elijah's hand and Elijah squeezed back before letting go. No need to be too affectionate, after all.


End file.
